Lucy is a WHAT NOW!
by Fairun Roseabell
Summary: On a mission with the original Team Natsu (Lucy, Natsu, and Happy) a grand mistake is made that was nothing but unexpected. Join Fairy Tail as they go threw this hilarious event! Also no there is no chapters it's a one shot I promised in Lucy's Painful Mistake (My first Story!)


**Here is a one shot that I promised in Lucy's Painful Mistake! ENJOY!**

 **Kazan: My friend Fairun does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashidma does!**

* * *

"Please can we gooooo!" Natsu whined towards Lucy.

"FINE NATSU SHEESH!" Lucy groaned out as the two cheered. Lucy had hopped that today would be a free day since Team Natsu liked going on missions. Also Natsu and Happy took only her on missions since they were the original Team Natsu.

Afterwards Lucy was the one who had to do the dragging and influencing since Natsu didn't want to get on the train. Happy, finally deciding to spare Lucy, flew Natsu to the train picking him up. Natsu was sick all the way there so Lucy allowed Natsu to lay on her lap since Erza had to problem doing. Lucy didn't mind either and Natsu was grateful for being allowed to lay on Lucy's lap without getting knocked out. Oh never mind Lucy was bothered by it but only we know that because she totally was only worried that she might catch it since she was turning red. **(Totally her problem *grins*)**

"Thanks Luce-ugggh.." Natsu managed to say without picking. Score!

"Your glad I'm letting you do this Natsu but you better not puck on me. You dragged me to a mission when I repeatly said I didn't want to and yet I'm allowing this." Lucy sighed not really talking to Natsu since he knocked out when he said thanks.

"Lushy-!" Happy yelled out as he flew at her at a high rated speed.

"Its Lucy! How many times do I need to repeat this cat?!" Lucy shouted out both making sure that their voices wouldn't wake up the Fire Dragon Slayer. Erza wasn't here so she didn't knock him out he'll probably wake to the noise. (Great reasoning!)

"You're mean I bet you knocked out Natsu like Erza does! Can I have some fish?" Happy asked going to accusing then innocent as he drooled at the thought of fish.

"WHAT THE HECK CAT?!" Lucy yelled tick marks growing on her head.

"What I just asked you for fish."

"NO YOU COMPLETELY DISSED ME THAN ASKED FOR FISH!"

"Cats have bad memory."

"I CAN'T EVEN KNOCK HIM OUT LIKE ERZA DOES BECAUSE I'M NOT EVEN CLOSE TO HER STRENGTH!"

"Maybe you seduced him to knock out?!"

"BAD MEMORY?! YOU'RE A LYING KITTY CAT!"

"Lucy you're mean your going to wake up Natsu."

"SHUT UP NEKO!" Lucy shouted as she kicked him and he went bouncing all over the car train wailing but knocked out afterwards.

Lucy was left alone both companies "asleep"(one she knocked out and the other knocked out themselves) to finally write on her story. Lucy froze in the middle of her story as a chill went up her spine. It wasn't serious but she still felt something was going to happen. That wasn't going to go well for her.

* * *

 **#AN HOUR LATER#**

"LOOOOKKKIIII LOOK OUT!" Lucy yelled as one of the dark mages spot a spell at Loki. A big bang sounded out threw the city as Natsu whipped his head towards the area.

"Wasn't that-!" Happy exclaimed as he grabbed Natsu.

"-THE DIRECTION LUCE WENT!" Natsu yelled out as Happy used max speed.

They rushed to the location as they saw Loki freaking out and in...tears. Lucy wasn't there. He had clothes in his arms holding them tight. Natsu recognized the clothes and the scent. Lucy's.

"DAMMIT LOKI WHAT HAPPENED!" Natsu yelled shaking the Lion and fellow guild nature.

"SHE TOKE A BULLET FOR ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS CASTED! SHE JUST TOOK IT FOR ME AND CAST A SMALL CELESTIAL SPELL HERSELF! I COULDN'T PROTECT HER AND THIS IS ALL THAT'S LEFT!" Loke was on the edge of insanity as Natsu shoke him harder.

A large stick banged on Natsu's head as he yelped letting go of Loke. Loke didn't notice but looked up and the stick came flying into his face as he knocked backwards. Lucy's keys were token out of his hands but he gripped then hard and yanked the person. A young girl squeaked as she was pulled forward.

"Give her back," Loke slightly recognized the voice but at the same time didn't, "give back Aquarius!" Loke growled at the girl and Natsu tried to help him but the young girls scent caught him off guard. The girl was small maybe 7 but they couldn't see the rest of her because she was in a large blanket covering her whole body with holes here and there. The blanket was obviously from the dumpster near by the alley the girl probably didn't have clothes. The blanket had the stench of the dumpster making Natsu cringe but he could smell the girls scent.

The girl grabbed Aquarius's key and dragged with all her strength into a puddle, "OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BARRIER, AQUARIUS!" Loke was surprised when she came out because only Lucy should be able to summon her.

"WHAT THE HECK BRAT-!" Aquarius started but didn't see Lucy but a young girl struggling with Loke trying to take Lucy's keys. But Lucy wasn't here it was just her keys and her clothes shattered and ruined...

Aquarius grabbed the girl as the girl looked up and tears flowed down the young girls cheeks, "Aquarius I don't know how but that man has my keys!"

"Is that you Lucy?" Natsu asked out of his shock phase.

"THAT CAN'T BE YOU-!" Loke started but Natsu hushed him slapping his hand over Loke's mouth.

"Aquarius the pinkie knows my name! How goes he know my name?!" The girl wailed.

"It is Lucy because I recognize her as a child... WHY IS SHE A CHILD! WHAT DID YOU IDIOT'S DO?!" Aquarius yelled and sloshed then with water.

The girl put part of the blanket down showing her head. The girl had Lucy's features but as a seven year old confirming Natsu's question.

"Lucy! But I- I" Loke instead of talking rushed the young Lucy as the girl ducked completing missing Loke's lunge.

"Get away from me weirdo! I don't know you but you know me! All you guys stalkers or work for people who want to kidnap me and know my information that way?" Lucy yelled hiding behind Aquarius's tail.

"She didn't recognize us..." Loke whispered towards Natsu.

Loke started explaining who he was and also gave Lucy her clothes and keys. Natsu explained who he was and that she, Lucy, belonged to Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail! I love them but now I'm in the guild!" Lucy cried happy smiling giving of innocence as a child.

"Oh man how is everyone else going to react to her?" Happy asked flying by Natsu's head.

"Cool a talking flying cat! What's the kitty's name?" Lucy asked grabbing Happy.

"His name is Happy oh and he's also in the guild along with our team." Natsu explained patting Lucy's head.

"Bye bye Aquarius!" Lucy waved goodbye to Aquarius.

"Tch." Aquarius replied turning her head as she left. Strangely the young blond kept on smiling at the Water spirits leaving body.

* * *

Natsu and Happy headed off to the Magnolia with Lucy on Natsu's shoulders gleefully playing with his hair but knocked out before they reached the train station. Loke also went along with them and had to influence him to get on the train at least for Lucy's sake. Natsu only went on the train because Loke toke the asleep blond in his arms which Natsu ran after him demanding his partner back. The Lion did it to trick Natsu on the train but held her the whole reason ride.

"Natsu I already told you that we had to take the train." Loke replied angered with Natsu's complaining and his sickness.

"Give Luce back!" Natsu whined but the effects of his motion sickness made it difficult to walk. Loke shook his head preferring Lucy not to be pucked on.

"You guys make it sound she's an object..." Happy whispered not very happy with anything that happened. **(Haha do you get it?!)**

Natsu whipped his head at Happy cutting off the argument that he was having with Loke, "It's that she's my partner along with you! I promised to take care of the both of y'all!" He whip lashed his head at Loke again _growling_.

"What's going on?" A innocent voice asked laced with confusion and exhaustion from being woken up. The day was stressful for the young blond along with the spell that was casted on her.

"Sorry Luce. Here I'll hold you." Natsu gently took Lucy from Loke's arms as the girl attempted to curl his scarf around without moving it of his neck. Natsu didn't have the heart to move his scarf at all because it was still on him so... Lucy cuddled closer to Natsu using his abnormal heat from his magic.

"Lushi must be very tired.."

"Yeah the spell might be doing our instead of just into a child. The extend of magic that she used exhausted her child form." Loke reasoned as he looked at the sleeping girl in Natsu's arms.

* * *

An hour later Lucy finally woke up and as they were in front of the guild. Of course no one knew how everyone was going to act to the young Lucy. Knowing their guild mates it was going to be a hell of a crazy day for the two. Some would freak out, some would coo at Lucy's adorable form, some really wouldn't effected, and others would expect Natsu's death...

"Well I'm going Natsu. Good luck!" Loke replied after 3 minutes of them realizing what might happen.

"OI LOKE YOU CHEAT! GET BACK HERE!" Natsu yelled as he started to simmer out of sight into the Celestial World.

"Why doesn't Loke want to go in?" The young girl asked on his shoulders.

"Because he's a-!" Happy wailed his head making sure to miss Lucy as a warning not to cuss or dirty words towards the child.

"He reminds of my mother..." Lucy thought out loud looking the fading stars a sad look on her face.

"Why Lucy?" Happy asked starting at her longing look on her face.

"She left me too but of course I don't think of it that way. Mama never said good bye... He's coming back right out does he have to much work too look at my way either?" Lucy replied solemnly looking at Natsu as he set her down. Natsu looked at Lucy at her eye level squatting down as he smiled at Lucy gently.

"Loke would never do that to you. You might not realize this but you have him so many reasons not to leave you. After all he's your own Leo isn't he?" Lucy smiled at Natsu and picked Loke's holding his key close to her heart.

"Natsu?" Lucy called his name questionably looking at him.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Well you and Happy leave me? The seven year old asked starring at Natsu and now holding Happy.

"No we won't. I promise." Natsu took out her pinkie and entwined it with his pinkie giving her a grin.

Lucy didn't realize it but she had given Natsu the courage to do anything even if it was to show what happened to Fairy Tail's Lucy. Natsu then picked up Lucy again putting her on his shoulders as she played with his hair. The salmon pink haired teen sucked in a breath as he opened the guild guild was reckless as usually, everything flying everywhere. A brunette rushed towards Natsu as Levy smiled but then she had a confused look on her face as she started to panic.

"NATSU WHERE'S LUCY?!" Levy yelled terrified not seeing her best friend. The whole guild quieted down as everyone looked towards Natsu setting that the bubbly blind was indeed missing.

"Lucy's missing!"

"What happened?!"

"Is someone on Natsu's shoulders?"

"DID AN ENEMY TAKE HER AGAIN?!"

"Oh Kami-Sama we have to get Lu-Chan back!"

"WHO TOKE HER NATSU?!" The whole guild yelled as the pick haired teen didn't even get to open his mouth.

"Oh cool! Natsu is this your guild?! If it is than were at Fairy Tail!" A young voice called out from Natsu's back or as some thought his head.

"Yes Luce," Everyone looked at Natsu like he was crazy, "and how many times do I have tell you that this is your guild too?" He replied grabbing the seven year old from his shoulders putting her down.

"Hi I'm Lucy!" The seven year old cheered as she jumped up and down happy to see her favorite guild.

"THAT'S NOT LUCY SHE'S 17 NOT 7!"

"That does look like a younger version of her..."

"If she has Bunny Girl's scent then I'll believe it."

"NATSU EXPLAIN NOW!" Erza roared as she pointed a sword at the now frightened Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Don't hurt him! Please Miss Red Head!" The young Lucy yelled as she pulled an the Equip mages arm. Erza twitched at 'Miss Red Head' but starred closely at the 7 year old. Young Lucy had a strong look in her eyes even if she was younger and smaller.

"WENDY!" Ezra yelled out as the smaller brunette squeaked rushing towards the major scene.

Wendy took a whiff of the young as she starred her confused, "It's Lucy! That's her scent! Look she even had her keys! It's Lucy Natsu's not lying!" Levy squealed at Wendy's announcement and grabbed the younger Lucy hugging her tightly as she coed at the younger version of Lucy.

"What happened to her?" Gray asked walking towards them. Levy squeaked as she turned around and quickly covered young Lucy's eyes before she could she anything.

Gajeel growled and smacked Gray, "Wha-! SHIT WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO!" Gray yelled as he searched around for his missing clothes. **(Shocking)**

Natsu explained what had happened on their mission while the girls played around with Lucy. Natsu experienced some beatings but Lucy kept on distracting others so they weren't so serious. Erza of course had a glitter in her eye at the young Lucy because of course she would get excited over something like this.

* * *

It had been a week since Lucy had been turned into a child and no one could find a solution. Lucy stayed at her apartment but Natsu stayed with her. MiraJane and Lisanna came in the morning to help feed Lucy breakfast also with anytime she needed to eat. Natsu had no idea how to cook and MiraJane wanted Lucy to eat a proper meal. Lucy sometimes woke from a nightmare about her mother or her father and Natsu comforted her in the middle of the night sometimes falling asleep with her. Natsu sighed wishing to have the older Lucy back since she was fun but taking care of a child Lucy was fun also. Once the two entered the guild Lucy was immediately was token away by the girls of the guild. Natsu sighed again as he went to the bar of the guild as MiraJane smiled and gave Natsu his fire chicken before going off to Lucy. Lisanna had the young Lucy, excited to hang with Lucy at all, with mostly more times than anyone in the guild of course not more than Natsu.

"Yo, you guys." Gray replied as he went towards the girls.

"Gray-Nii do you want to play with us?" Lisanna squeaked at her use of words looking up from her game with Auska. Gray laughed and picked up Lucy as someone resisted the urge to growl.

"GRAY-SAMA WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH LITTLE LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled as she splashed a large tome of water at the two.

"Dammit! LUCY!" Natsu roared as he searched for the mini Lucy. A groan was responded to Natsu's yell.

"LUCKY LUCY HEARTIFILLA MY ASS," A older Lucy yelled as everyone cheered as some sadly sniffed at the loss of the young girl, "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Everyone laughed at her statement as she dyed out her clothes.

Lucy, after that, returned to normal and was actually glad that Juvia returned her to her age, even if it wasn't purpose wise. Everone guessed that the spells weakness was water which Lucy and most people where glad to have her older self back. Lucy explained in a tale about that she as her age could see everything but couldn't do anything

"Luuucccyy," The Strauss sister's called a wide glint in their eyes, "come here please!" Said girl looked up from her table with Team Natsu and excused herself heading off towards who called her.

"What do you- AHHHH WAIT WHAT ARE-!" Lucy yelped as they grabbed her and poured a potion on her. She shrunk size to a 7 year old as she giggled and the Strauss siblings squealed at her cuteness.

"DAAAMMMIIITTT YOU TWO!" Team Natsu yelled besides Erza who was already at Lucy's side (she fearfully got there in a second) and played with the young. It banner slipped into the girls mind about what the Strauss sister's did but that Lucy was child again.

 ***Story starts to end***

"WAIT CHANGE HER BACK! DON'T EEENNNDD IT HERE!"

 **Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out and thank you for reading!**


End file.
